Conventionally, as a printing head, there has been known a liquid ejection head performing various types of printing by ejecting a liquid onto a recording medium. As such a liquid ejection head, there is known a head provided with a first channel member having a first surface, a plurality of ejection ports which are provided in the first surface, a plurality of pressurizing chambers which are individually communicated with the plurality of ejection ports, and a second surface which is positioned on the opposite side to the first surface; with a pressurizing member which is provided on the second surface; and with a second channel member having a third surface, a fourth surface which is positioned on the opposite side to the third surface, a raised part which protrudes from the fourth surface, and a first through hole which is provided in the raised part. Due to this, inflow of the liquid supplied to the second channel member through the first through hole to the inside is suppressed (see for example Patent Literature 1).